


Underwater

by bellutrixlestrange



Series: The Dark Mark Weekly Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anyways, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Underwater Sex, i wrote this in like 10 minutes for a challenge in a facebook group, onto the smut, so it hasn't been edited at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: It was early June and Harry James Potter, History of Magic professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, had a Bubble-Head charm activated as he got fucked by Draco Malfoy at the bottom of the Black Lake.





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a smut challenge in the Facebook group "The Dark Mark"

_ The Bubble-Head charm has got the be the best charm ever made, _ Harry thought as he sucked in a breath of air. It was early June and Harry James Potter, History of Magic professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, had a Bubble-Head charm activated as he got fucked by Draco Malfoy at the bottom of the Black Lake. The only thing that made it not as fun was the fact that, with separate charms on each of them, they could barely hear the sounds that the other was making.

 

Harry could feel the rocks at the bottom of the lake digging into his back as Draco pounded into him, but he really couldn’t care less. It was worth it to finally get a moment alone with the Slytherin, away from their students and colleagues. Harry moaned loudly as Draco thrust particularly roughly.

 

Harry stared up at Draco, gasping as the other man thrust into him over and over again. He could tell by the look in Draco’s eyes that he was close, he wasn’t the only one. Harry could feel his orgasm building up. After three more thrusts, it finally spilled over. Draco’s thrusts got more erratic and Harry felt him reach completion as well, spilling inside him.

 

After a few moments, Draco pulled out of Harry and laid down next to him, panting and grinning. When the two had finally caught their breath, Draco pointed up, a cue that they should both swim up to the surface. Harry nodded reluctantly stood up and started swimming, trailing slightly behind Draco.

 

“That was absolutely brilliant,” Draco said when they breached the surface. “We’ve got to do that again sometime.”

 

“Sure,” Harry said, pulling Draco into his arms and kissing him softly. “But next time, you’re the one who gets to have rocks digging into your back.”

 

“Whatever you say, love,” Draco said with a smile. “Whatever you say.” Draco pulled away and started swimming towards the edge of the lake. “Last one back to our clothes is a cracked egg.”

 

“Wha-, you slimy snake, wait for me!” Harry called as he swam after his husband. “And it’s a rotten egg!” Harry could hear Draco laughing loudly from ahead of him.

  
Harry caught up to Draco at the edge of the lake and dragged him in for another kiss. _Oh yes,_ _the Bubble-Head charm is an excellent spell,_ Harry thought. _But no amount of underwater sex will ever beat kissing Draco._


End file.
